Longing
by TBear6000
Summary: PreCotBP. Elizabeth and Will spend their days and nights longing for one another unaware that the other feels the same way.
1. Dreaming

This small story is meant to give a glimpse into Will and Elizabeth's pre-CotBP thoughts and feelings. This is a kind of a song-fic, but not in the sense that actual lyrics will appear within the writing (in fact, you can choose to ignore its musical connection entirely, if you so desire). However, each chapter has a companion song (revealed in AN at the end of the chapter) which is evocative of the general mood of that section and is meant to add to the emotional impact.

* * *

Longing

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The full moon overhead provided just enough illumination to give the small, secluded strip of beach an ethereal quality. Nineteen-year-old Elizabeth Swann looked about her and smiled. This was their special place, the hideaway that she and William Turner had discovered as children, shortly after their arrival in Port Royal. It was a magical place, meant for only the two of them, where she was merely Elizabeth – not the Governor's daughter - and he was simply Will – not a blacksmith's apprentice. However, tonight Elizabeth found herself on their beach alone for, despite her secret wishes, adolescence and the world kept them apart. 

So vivid was the memory of their time spent there, Elizabeth could almost hear their laughter on the wind. Her face clouded for just a moment before her mouth turned up in a rueful smile. Despite the melancholy that threatened to overtake her, she would let nothing spoil this – for tonight, she had been cunning enough to, once again, steal away from the confines of her home, under the cover of darkness, to give over to blissful abandon in this, her preferred environment.

Allowing a naughty little giggle to escape her throat, she began ridding herself of more of society's ties, these in the form of her constricting clothing. When she had divested herself of everything but her thin chemise, she rushed into the cool waters, laughing and splashing at no one in particular, but she cared not. Tonight, she was _free_, and that was all that mattered.

Emerging from the water, looking vastly akin to a sea-nymph from one of her pirate stories, Elizabeth watched her toes sink into the white sand, only to be startled by a pair of boots that suddenly materialized before her. Glancing up to determine their owner, she discovered the subject of her earlier reverie standing before her.

"Will," she managed to say, a blush coloring her checks as she realized she stood before him in nothing but her wet, clinging chemise.

His reply was a low, promising whisper, "Elizabeth."

A thrill went through her at the sound of her proper name issuing from his lips. Her eyes widened with surprise as he reached for her - her surprise quickly turning to ecstasy when his hands grasped her waist, pulling her body against his.

A wanton sigh escaped her mouth. _How often have you imagined this moment? How long have you wished to feel his hands upon your body?_

"I love you, Elizabeth," Will sighed, at long last placing his lips against hers.

His kiss was tender, yet passionate, everything she ever imagined it would be. He slowly lowered her down onto the sand, never breaking their kiss, as she slipped her hands behind his neck, using one to pull him closer and allowing the other to tangle within his dark curls – another moment she had long imagined. His tongue roamed her mouth whilst his hands roamed her body, from her rib cage, to her slender waist, to the curve of her hip, to –

With a startled gasp, Elizabeth woke from her dream. Breathing rapidly, her eyes darted about in an effort to take in her surroundings. Slowly, the mists of her dream wafted away, and she recognized the familiar environs of her bedroom. Lying back against her pillows, she closed her eyes in a fruitless effort to recapture the dream. When her mind refused to evoke the vivid image of herself and Will lying entwined in the sand, she rose from her bed with a sigh.

Walking over to her window, she unlatched the shutters, stepping out onto her balcony in her nightdress – a sight which would have given her father an apoplexy. She wistfully glanced in the direction of the smithy, wondering what Will was doing at that very moment. _Not doubt_ _peacefully sleeping_, she admonished herself, _instead of indulging in silly romantic fantasies…. _What was wrong with her?

She knew it was entirely improper for her to be having these kinds of imaginings about Will - or anyone else, for that matter. She cared very little about what was and was not proper, but this was something all together different. These longings for Will had crept up so slowly, so long ago, that she could never quite pinpoint the day that she stopped wishing for him as her playmate, and began wishing for him as…..well, as her lover. This is what troubled her. Such immodest desires were completely at odds with the world she knew. Even in her treasured pirate stories, the damsels were always full of innocence and purity. She was sure that even when the handsome, scantily clad pirate-hero whisked them away to safety, they never once entertained such thoughts as Elizabeth entertained about Will on a nightly – as well as daily – basis.

_You should be embarrassed and ashamed for yourself_, her mind continued to scold, _especially since the object of your licentious imaginings merely looks upon you as a childhood friend. And hasn't he made that abundantly clear?_ _How many times have you made your way to the smithy - under a thousand different pretexts - to all but throw yourself at him, only to be greeted with politeness and propriety, and nothing more? If only... But no. He would never dream of acting out such fantasies with you_.

Across town, in the back of J. Brown's blacksmith shop, Will Turner _was _sleeping but, contrary to Elizabeth's presumption, not so peacefully. His dream was not at all of a serene nature. In fact, it was so tantalizing that beads of sweat began to line his brow……

It was the dead of night as Will made his way toward the deserted strip of sand he knew so well. To the best of his knowledge, there was not another soul in all of Port Royal who knew of its existence, save Miss Elizabeth Swann, who was safely tucked away in the Governor's Mansion. Regardless, he was sure that she had long ago forgotten their escapades there.

As he traveled across the white sand to the shore, he suddenly saw something moving in the water. He edged closer to ascertain if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Water lapped up at his ankles as the head of a woman, cloaked in honey-blond hair, emerged from the water's depths.

_Was this a mermaid?_ _A sea-siren?_

The "mermaid" reached up, pulling the wet strands of hair away from the face that Will immediately recognized as Elizabeth's. His unruly heart instantly began to race.

"Will," she murmured, delight evident in her voice and smile.

"Miss Swann," he answered, unsurely.

She smiled alluringly at him. "I was hoping it was you. Come," she beckoned to him. "Join me."

As she spoke, her décolletage temptingly appeared above the water. At that, Will felt another unruly part of his anatomy respond. Glancing over at the rock beside him, he discovered Elizabeth's shoes, stockings, dress, and chemise discarded upon it. Looking from her pile of clothing to her shimmering form in the water below, Will realized its significance, and froze in the sand.

_You mustn't, _he told himself. S_he wishes only for an innocent swim with her young playmate…. She knows not what you wish for…. _

"Will," Elizabeth purred, sounding very much like she was fully aware of what he wished for. "Come join me, for I have thought of nothing but you the whole day through."

Will fought a battle with himself that was quickly decided as still more of Elizabeth's glistening bare flesh bobbed above the water. She watched him with cat-like eyes as he divested himself of his shoes, stockings, vest, shirt, and pants, placing them upon the rock beside Elizabeth's clothing. Slowly, he walked into the surf, waves crashing gently against his naked form. He swam to her, not stopping until they were mere inches apart.

"Will," she said, her voice and eyes filled with desire. "I have long imagined this moment."

"As have I," he replied, breathlessly.

She slowly placed her hands upon his chest.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, her name like a love song upon his lips. "My Elizabeth."

He reached under the water, his hands finding her slender waist, pulling her body against his, a low moan issuing from him as skin contacted skin. _How long have you desired this_? Bending to kiss her neck, he stopped, his lips hovering above her flesh.

"Elizabeth, I love you," Will huskily told her.

His heart thus declared, his lips and hands moved to claim her body. Sighing at the feel of his lips upon the sensitive skin of her neck, Elizabeth twined her hands within his hair and pulled him still closer to her.

"And I love you, Will Turner," she breathed.

Will awoke with a start, finding himself in the back of the smithy, his dream crashing in about him. His body covered in a film of sweat, he threw back his sheet and tore open the window, hoping the fresh air would cool his room, calm his body, and clear his mind. He closed his eyes, and his thoughts filled with images of her – some real, some only imagined.

"Not again," Will said testily, his eyes springing open.

His profound longing quickly turned to anger - anger directed at himself for continuing to entertain such impossible notions, anger directed at her for bewitching him so.

_Oh, why must she flit about the streets of Port Royal assaulting your senses, even invading the smithy, always looking so damned irresistible?_

Then his mind conjured up the memory of her smiling face, the softness in her eyes when they had accidentally met upon the street only the afternoon before. His angry frustration instantly dissipated as a surge of love washed over him.

_How can you blame her? She is guiltless, completely ignorant of the torment she causes you….. It isn't her fault that a mere mortal is foolish enough to wish to reach for the stars…..Elizabeth. She is an angel. A goddess. Your savoir. _

He immediately hated himself for having such lewd thoughts about his pure, innocent Miss Swann.

Will glanced over at the Governor's Mansion, set upon a hill in the distance. The physical walk to Elizabeth was not far, but Will knew all too well the figurative distance between them stretched for miles. Their differences in class and station would always keep them worlds apart. Will thought of her, surrounded by the finery of her home, finery that she well deserved.

She would never think upon him, and he couldn't blame her. What could he offer her? What could ever make him worthy of her love? She would always be far above him. He could never be what she deserves.

Will sighed.

"But, oh, how I love her."

* * *

AN: Fans of Will and Elizabeth have often pointed out that the pairing represents a rarity in current Hollywood blockbusters: a return to a classic coupling. With Will and Elizabeth, you see a relationship with a strong emotional base. They are a couple who have loved one another since childhood, who have an incredibly poignant connection that renders words superfluous, who have waited for each other for years and overcame all manner of obstacles to be together, who according to all indications have remained abstinent until their marriage, and must faithfully wait for each other another ten years after that. A relationship with such a focus on companionship, fidelity, and undying love – with passion thrown into the mix – is the very definition of a classic, timeless love story, truly reminiscent of the films of an era gone by. So, when choosing which genre of music I wanted to use to represent the emotions within each chapter, my logical conclusion was to return to that same classic, timeless music. Some of these songs may be familiar to you; many of them probably will not be. However, I think they all do an excellent job of capturing the mood of each chapter (and the beauty of these classic songs is that you can take your pick of artists who have covered them). 

I also welcome you to share in your reviews your own musical suggestions – within any genre – that fit each section. I can safely say there can never be too many Willabeth songs.

So, with that explanation out of the way, here is this chapter's song.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

I Can Dream, Can't I?

_____I can see, no matter how near you'll be  
You'll never belong to me  
But I can dream, can't I?  
Can't I pretend that I'm locked in the bend of your embrace?  
For dreams are just like wine  
And I am drunk with mine_

_____I'm aware my heart is a sad affair  
There's much disillusion there  
But I can dream, can't I?_

_____Can't I adore you, although we are oceans apart?  
I can't make you open your heart  
But I can dream, can't I?_


	2. Haunted

Port Royal's meek version of winter gave over to spring, and then a sweltering Caribbean summer. Will had turned twenty quietly, with few taking notice. Although, out of what he supposed was a lingering sense of friendship and charity, Elizabeth had come to see him. She, on the other hand, had reached her twentieth year quite publicly, with the requisite splendor befitting a Governor's daughter.

Time continued to march on, but failed to bring either one of them any resolution, as Elizabeth was pushed further on the path toward becoming a proper, dignified, respected – in her mind, deadly dull – woman, and Will saw himself slipping further and further beneath her.

Tucked away inside the palatial Governor's mansion, seeking momentary respite in the privacy of her bedroom, Elizabeth found it impossible to view her transition into high society in a positive light. She thought it all rather silly and superfluous and, often times less than secretly, hated the fact that she was required to take any part in it, but such was her life. Will was one of the only bright spots in it. _He_ was an entirely different matter. While the ridiculous women her father wished her to keep company with no doubt, being a mere blacksmith's apprentice, considered him beneath them, but Elizabeth valued his work. She valued Will. Despite what anyone might say or think, Will was quite easily the finest man she had, or ever would, meet – in mind, spirit, and body.

Yet, she feared he must think her frivolous, flitting about with nowhere to go and nothing to do - other than pick out the latest lace and ribbon for more dresses she had no need for - while he spent his days productively, furthering his craft, exhibiting a talent she could only dream of possessing. More troubling still was the knowledge that she was not the only woman in town to recognize how very special Will was. She knew all too well that there were scores of other women standing in line for a chance to win his heart. More than once she had overheard the servant girls talking of Will and debating their prospects of capturing his attention. However, they soon learned the anger this provoked within their mistress. Elizabeth Swann jealous was not a pretty thing. Since then, they were careful to keep these conversations far from her ears.

Elizabeth sighed moodily. Perhaps they were right. In all likelihood they did stand a far better chance at obtaining Will's love than she ever would. In the times she had observed him around other women of Port Royal, he seemed much more at ease within their presence then he ever did in hers.

Will treated her courteously, his actions full of polite propriety. It wasn't that there was anything wanting in his demeanor, and certainly never any coldness in his manner toward her. On the contrary, his behavior was overflowing with reverential respect – which is precisely what upset her. He always seemed to insist on maintaining a maddeningly decorous distance between them.

"As if he does not know me at all," Elizabeth finished aloud. "Or doesn't care to."

She really ought to have enough self-respect and common sense to know she was fighting a losing battle, but her heart refused to give in. She loved him utterly, madly, and completely, despite herself – and him, it seemed. It wasn't that she _didn't_ wish to love Will. She would happily confess her love to the world and blissfully run off with him to whichever corner of it he wished. The problem was _he_ didn't wish and, despite the countless hours she'd spent concocting plans to persuade him otherwise, it all came to naught. Nevertheless, she continued to find new excuses to go into town, or for Will to come out to the manor. In that respect, she was shameless. Even so, without fail, every last one of her attempts was unsuccessful.

Such rejection was not easy for a woman as determined as she to absorb. From a young age, Elizabeth was accustomed to getting whatever she wanted – usually by sheer force of will – and by the age of thirteen easily won over every man within a twenty mile radius. Yet, the only man she truly wanted and loved seemed immune to her charms and oblivious to her true feelings – or, worse still, simply chose to ignore them in order to let her down more easily. In short, William Turner was simply not interested in her, no matter what she might do.

She supposed she could parade about the blacksmith shop without so much as her chemise on, and Will would merely respond, "Miss Swann, may I find you a dress?". And yet, at times, there seemed to be something in his eyes that was altogether different, that made her wonder if perhaps there _was _a chance that he….. But then it was gone as quickly as it appeared, and he was all formality once more. Still, it was those moments that gave her hope. Unfortunately, it had been far too long since she'd last experienced one, and only in her dreams did Will come anywhere close to succumbing to her charms or professing undying love and devotion. An involuntary sigh escaped her. _Such feelings_, her mind admonished, _are harbored by your heart, alone_, _and any such declarations from his lips will forever belong to your dreams_.

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth said in frustration, unconsciously rising from her dressing table and walking toward her open balcony. "Why won't you look upon me with desire in your eyes, as I've seen other men do? Why can't you tell me I look lovely? Tell me that you enjoy my company. Tell me that you wish me to stay with you…..Tell me my hopes aren't in vain."

Her eyes reflexively sought the object of her reverie. Looking out across town, toward the smithy, she pictured Will there, his shirt unbuttoned midway to his navel – as he only did when he thought himself alone – his shirt sleeves rolled up at the elbow, sweat beginning to bead at his temples causing his dark hair to curl and slip from its confines, as he stood in the heat of the forge, skillfully pounding an ordinary piece of metal into one of the finest swords in the Caribbean.

Biting her lip and closing her eyes, Elizabeth held the image in her mind, imagining herself stealing into the smithy undetected and slowly approaching him from behind, placing her soft, cool hands upon his heated skin.

His eyes twinkle and his lips form a smile as he turns to regard her.

"Tell me you love me, Will," she softly implores. "Take me in your arms and show me."

Her imaginary Will steps closer, more than willing to comply. "Elizabeth," she hears him murmur.

"Elizabeth?"

The image quickly faded as, startled from her daydream, she turned to discover her father standing in her room.

"Father," she said, her flustered state apparent by the surprise in her voice and the slight blush in her countenance.

"Elizabeth," the Governor asked, somewhat befuddled, "what are you about?"

"Nothing," she answered guiltily. "Nothing at all. Just idle daydreams."

She forced the smile that she knew worked so well on him. Like clockwork, he instantly returned it.

"Well, those must be at an end for now," he replied. "Make haste to call Estrella. You must begin to prepare for tonight's ball."

When his words failed to move her, Weatherby studied his daughter more closely. Though oftentimes he wasn't the most perceptive of men, her curious behavior was not lost even on him. "I hope you have not forgotten," he said.

"No," she unenthusiastically replied. "I remember."

"Good." He moved to leave the room but, upon reaching the doorway, seemed to remember something and turned back towards her. "Oh and, Elizabeth, wear these," he said, producing a pearl necklace from within his pocket.

Elizabeth gasped in delight. "Father!"

Weatherby chuckled slightly, pleased at his daughter's reaction. "They were your mother's. Now they are yours. You'll look as enchanting as she did wearing them."

"Thank you, Father," Elizabeth replied, kissing his cheek.

"I expect Captain Norrington will be particularly taken with you this evening."

Elizabeth sighed wearily, opting not to have this same argument with him tonight. "Yes," she said indifferently. "I suppose he will be."

The Governor mistook her statement for hopefulness and, thus encouraged, happily left her to dress.

As Estrella came in to begin to attend to the necessaries for preparing a young woman for a first-rate ball, Elizabeth took a moment to contemplate Norrington for a change. James was a good man, there was no denying. He was exactly the sort of match her father wished her to make and, truthfully, she had no complaints of his behavior toward her. He always treated her with respect and kindness, and remarkably was not threatened by her intelligence or occasional want of propriety. "Impulsive" and "willful" some men called her disparagingly. James wasn't apt to disagree, but he found these qualities attractive in her, and never hesitated to tell her so. Yet, such compliments from him were only a further disappointment, as her heart sought them solely from the lips of another.

If only Will would show half the interest in her that James did. She doubted she would be able to contain her bliss. It would be more exciting even then encountering one of her legendary pirates, for even _they_ had been absent from her dreams and fantasies as of late. Her subconscious desires were forever relinquished to another; it seemed her heart and mind had room for little else save William Turner.

"Oh, how you haunt me, Will."

"What's that, Miss?" Estrella asked as she began to heat her mistress' hair.

"Nothing," Elizabeth replied resolutely. "Nothing I shan't conquer."

* * *

AN: This is the first official addition to the original one-shot. I hoped to make the transition as smooth as possible. From here on out, the events will take place within a very small chronological window, all before the first film picks up. Please review and let me know what you think. 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**With Every Breath I Take**

_There's not a morning that I open up my eyes  
And find I didn't dream of you  
Without a warning, though it's never a surprise  
Soon as I awake, thoughts of you arise_

_With every breath I take  
At any time or place  
I close my eyes and see your face  
And I'm embracing you  
If only I believed those dreams could come true_

_I've been drifting out on a lonely sea that only you can chart  
I've been going on knowing that my heart will break  
With every breath I take_


	3. Silent Love

It was a widely known fact among the common folk of Port Royal that, since boyhood, William Turner had one of the most even dispositions they had ever come into contact with. Even those who claimed to know him well had never once witnessed the young man in a bad temper. Yet tonight, as he walked past the iron gates onto the grounds of the Governor's manor, his easygoing spirit was far from its normal constancy. In short, he was in a mood. 

Though he was nowhere near the social circle that would be invited to such an affair, he had known of the upcoming ball for weeks. It was an annual event that the Governor held for the politically elite in order to maintain those worthwhile and necessary connections to facilitate the smooth inner-workings of the island's government - by hosting, flattering, and generally amusing the gentry. Since Elizabeth's mother had passed long ago, the role of hostess at such events naturally fell upon her and, although she spoke disdainfully of this requirement, Will knew she excelled at it. It would be impossible for her not to, as she could easily charm the sea from the shore. Tonight, she would be the very definition of elegance, her beauty and grace enchanting everyone in attendance - and Will had wished to be as far away as possible. After all, what sense was there in torturing the mind, heart, and body with the sight of that which he desperately longed for, but could never have? It was much better to stay within his element than to reopen a wound that would never quite heal.

Nevertheless, he found himself upon her property, close enough to the manor house to hear the laughter and music within. In a cruel twist of fate, the wheel on Mrs. Livingston's carriage had broken and was in need of repair - repair that _must_ be done as soon as possible in order to facilitate the return of the young widow to her home at the close of the ball. Why she couldn't simply seek transportation from one of the many other guests was a mystery to Will. Perhaps such a thing wasn't done amongst the upper classes. Whatever the reason, who was he to argue? They had requested the expertise of the blacksmith and, as Mr. Brown was far past the point of consciousness by this hour and had, incidentally, lost anything close to expertise years ago, the job, of course, became Will's. His only hope was to complete the work as smoothly and efficiently as possibly, so that he might promptly return to the smithy where he could lose himself in shaping his next sword - where it was much easier to forget that which he could never have.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed, discreetly excusing herself from Mary Edmonds, whom she had paused to take refreshment with, and wandered towards the window. The ball had been in progress for little more than hour, but she was already bored to distraction. She understood that such nights as these were of paramount importance to her father's career and position, both politically and socially. Further, Elizabeth knew that in the absence of her mother her presence was all the more necessary. She loved her father dearly and wished to help him in whatever way she could - which was the sole reason she attended these functions without argument. Still, none of that meant that she was _required_ to enjoy herself so much as to put off the air that she was. In all honesty, these events wouldn't be half as bad were it not for the stifling sense of obsequious insincerity that choked the room. Elizabeth longed to tell Admiral Brooke that she found him an insufferable prig, and his daughter a flighty, witless creature. Instead, out of love for her father, she merely nodded and smiled like the puppet she must be for the evening, and excused herself as quickly as possible. 

Glancing out the window, she attempted to catch a glimpse of the smithy in the town below. However, from this angle she was only provided with a dim view of the courtyard and the stables in the distance. Thus thwarted, she wryly pouted, amused at her own silliness as to lapse into her ever constant infatuation at a time such as this. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop herself from wondering where Will was at this particular moment. _Probably hammering away at a piece of iron_, her mind reasoned. _Or practicing at his sword_. His assiduousness in both his work and his sword skills was well known throughout the town and certainly not lost on Elizabeth. Will's strength and diligent tenacity had attracted her as a girl - and none less so as a woman. Her lips unwittingly curled into an affectionate smile as she pictured him there in the smithy, sword in hand.

There was no denying it: Elizabeth loved Will madly, despite the fact that she knew quite well they would likely never be together. There was too much standing in the way. Port Royal – both the upper and lower classes - would be shocked. James would be jilted. Her father would, no doubt, disapprove. Of course, all of this mattered very little to her and would have served an insufficient impediment to the match were it not for the seeming determination of the man in question to limit their interaction to nothing more than a distant acquaintanceship.

Yet, in spite of all this, and even in the face of Will's continued refusal to leave her thoughts, Elizabeth found it impossible to remain melancholy this evening. Possibly it was the music that filled the air, or the merriment that at least the very youngest of the night's attendees seemed to be enjoying. Or perhaps it was because she could almost hear Will's thirteen-year-old self whispering comfortingly, '_I'm sure dancing can be pleasant, Elizabeth. The ball won't be entirely unenjoyable. You shall see_.'. She smiled at the distant memory. Of course, Will had only been partially correct. She found her first ball as tiresome and uneventful as her latest. However, he _did_ prove to her that dancing could be pleasant. She bit her lip to stifle an uncharacteristic giggle which begged to be free.

"Elizabeth?"

Turning away from the window, she discovered James by her side.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

With a lingering smile for the pleasant reminiscence, she nodded and took it.

* * *

Will had just rounded the far corner of the property on his way to the stables when he happened to glimpse Elizabeth in the distant window. His breath caught in his throat and he found himself unable to walk another step. She was more beautiful than he imagined, and he was in the midst of determining if this was, indeed, the loveliest she'd ever been when Norrington appeared alongside her and effectively squashed any such love struck musings. Will watched her smile happily and take Norrington's arm. With his heart in his eyes, the delighted man swept Elizabeth off into the opulent ballroom as Will continued to watch at a distance, his own heart aching from witnessing the scene. 

He did not fault Elizabeth the grandeur that surrounded her. She deserved it more than anyone. It was simply the pain of knowing that her place was in the manor house and his was in the stables that pricked his heart. With a resolute sigh, he continued on his way, for despite the years of unrequited love for her - and the fact that it was ever destined to remain so - Will steadfastly refused to give over to self-pity.

He would always love Elizabeth beyond reason, beyond limit, beyond life itself, and he would ever long to be the one at her side. Still, his unwavering love for her did not blind him to reality. He knew as well as any man that he could never have her. She would marry another - most likely James Norrington – and, though he could not pretend the knowledge did not hurt him to the very core of his being, he had come to accept it. His love for Elizabeth was absolute and unconditional, requiring nothing in return. He loved her enough to want her to seek her happiness – even though it was not with him. If she found it with Norrington, then he wished her well. After all, Captain Norrington was a fine man who would treat her kindly and make an attentive, devoted husband. Somehow, it would simply have to be enough for Will that once he had known an angel – an angel with a hint of impish, untamable abandon – but his angel nonetheless.

Still, the innermost workings of Will's heart refused to wholly come to terms with this knowledge and persisted in imagining him there by her side – her eyes alight, smiling prettily at _him_, speaking lovingly to _him_. A thousand times he had imagined himself telling Elizabeth he loved her and she, in turn, receiving him with open arms. Yet, as utterly and hopelessly in love as he was, Will was no simpleton. He was all too aware that he could never reconcile these dreams with reality. He knew exactly what Elizabeth would say and do if he ever did confess his true feelings. She would reject him - as gently as possible, anything else was simply outside of her nature. Then, afterwards, whenever she looked at him there would be pity and guilt in her eyes. She would wonder if, perhaps, she was somehow at fault for giving him the wrong impression. She would hate the fact that she had caused him pain, however unknowingly. His ill-fated affections would persistently trouble her.

No, Will could never tell her. He could never bear the thought of her suffering. This must forever be _his_ burden, and no one else's. Elizabeth will go on in ignorant bliss, marrying and finding the happiness and life she so deserves, and he will spend the rest of his years loving her and watching over her from afar. It certainly won't be the happiest of endings for him, but that mattered little. Since the day they'd met, Will had ever lived for Elizabeth's happiness and wellbeing, alone.

* * *

AN: Please keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think. Up to now, there has been much angst and heartache, but I promise there is some lovely Willabeth interaction in the chapters ahead. 

Here are this chapter's songs. (The first one is aptly titled, I might add!)

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**My Silent Love**

_I reach for you like I'd reach for a star  
Worshipping you from afar  
Living with my silent love_

_I'm like a flame dying out in the rain  
Only the ashes remain  
Smoldering like my silent love_

_How I long to tell all the things my heart's planned  
Still it's wrong to tell  
You would not understand_

_You'll go along never dreaming I care  
Loving somebody somewhere  
Leaving me my silent love_

**Her Face**

_Everywhere I look I can see her face  
I can see her face  
See it everywhere  
And when I close my eyes it stays  
And like a leaf whirls on a wind  
Around my mind it plays_

_If in my two hands I could hold her face  
While my fingertips kiss her eyes and lips  
And make them love and light and shine  
But that would take two other hands, not mine  
That would take two other hands, not mine_


	4. Reaching For The Moon

Having once again restored Mrs. Livingston's carriage to proper working order, Will dusted himself off and stepped out of the stables into the warm night air. Wishing to avoid any further pain in the form of additional glimpses of Elizabeth at Norrington's arm, he set out on the less traveled path across the grounds. It wound its way behind the mansion and past the servants' entrance, making a far longer walk, but it was the most discreet way of reaching the street below without being sighted; Elizabeth had taught him as much shortly after their arrival on the island. Away from prying eyes, Will unfastened several buttons on his shirt, relishing the soft breeze on his perspiring, overheated skin.

Content in the knowledge that he would soon be safely off her property, Will took the chance to look about him, acknowledging for the first time that it was actually a rather nice night. The sky was clear and bright, abundant with glittering stars and a nearly full, luminous moon. Perhaps this evening would not be as unpleasant as he initially feared. He may even find some enjoyment in his walk home.

* * *

With a sigh of delighted relief, Elizabeth hurried through her sitting room and slipped out the patio doors into the garden, quite pleased with herself for successfully eluding James – and everyone else who sought to monopolize her time and attentions in one wearisome fashion or another. Smiling, she tilted her head up toward the heavens, enjoying the stars overhead and the gentle wind that worked its way through the palms. _This_ is where she preferred to spend her evening. Actually, that was not entirely correct, as her true inclination still lie with her secluded spot of beach – ideally, shared with a certain young blacksmith. Nevertheless, in a pinch, this would do and was far better than the dreary formality she had just escaped. Still, though her evasion had been wonderfully clever, she had no desire for it to be interrupted so soon, and found it impossible to feel easy this close to the house. Consequently, in an effort to postpone the inevitably – for she knew quite well it was only a matter or time before someone came looking for her – she softly tiptoed through the garden and into the brush. If she could just steal across undetected to her old route of escape, there was a lovely bench beneath a tree where she might seek at least a fleeting respite from the world before going back to return to her duties. 

Lifting her foot to take another step towards freedom, Elizabeth found herself unable to move as her impractical skirts had became ensnared within a cluster of shrubbery. Releasing a frustrated puff of air, she pulled at the branch in an attempt to free herself. Hearing a slight snap as her dress became dislodged, she stumbled forward out of the bushes - nearly running headlong into another mysterious pedestrian endeavoring to flee into the night.

Elizabeth looked up in surprise, hoping to ascertain the identity of the man who stopped short before her. Doing so, the color drained from her face - to be replaced moments latter by a flattering blush.

"Will," she said breathlessly, unusually flustered at so suddenly encountering the object of her fantasies in the flesh before her. "I….I hadn't expected to see you tonight."

Her discomfited companion was equally at a loss for words. This was exactly the kind of mortification he had wished to avoid…..No, in all honesty, even in the worst scenario, he had never anticipated actually encountering her face-to-face.

Growing further disconcerted by the awkward silence that had settled between them as each attempted to regain control of their wits, Will uttered the first thing that came to his mind. "I apologize for the intrusion, Miss Swann."

Glancing into the distance behind him, Elizabeth deduced that he must have been coming from the stables. The action not lost upon him, Will quickly attempted to explain his presence there. "I - I received a missive asking for my services, and I - "

Her brow furrowed as she interrupted him. "And what could possibly be so important as to warrant disturbing you at this hour?" she asked indignantly.

"A carriage wheel needed tending," was his simple reply.

Elizabeth's anger was growing by the minute. "Whose carriage?"

"A Mrs. Livingston."

"Ha!" she scoffed, overcome at such insolence. "She _would_ insist upon it, too, the abominable thing. She could have easily returned in one of our carriages. And still, she called you away from your home."

Meeting his eye, she was astounded to find no trace of resentment there. Nevertheless, even if _he_ wasn't offended _she_ certainly was.

_How could anyone be so inconsiderate_, she wondered. _And yet, he bears it with such patient tolerance_.

Elizabeth felt her anger melting away, unable to focus on anything except how wonderful he was. Smiling softly, she tenderly said, "I _am_ sorry, Will. On a night such as this, you should be enjoying yourself."

Will was distressed by her words, not wishing her to spend even one moment in polite worry for his circumstance. "No, no. It's quite all right. I had no particular plans."

Elizabeth smiled further at his comment, selfishly relived that he hadn't intended to spend this night with anyone – particularly anyone female, for she knew there were a great many women who would offer.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they regarded one another, lost to all else. Will was overwhelmed by her beauty, mesmerized by the sweetness of his angel, here before him as he hadn't dared hope. Yet, he found his less noble senses drawn to the bodice of her dress and the way it dipped low across her bosom, revealing a generous expanse of cleavage which rose and fell rapidly in her lingering surprise at being startled by someone in the dark of night. Will found himself wickedly transfixed by the sight. He willed himself to look at her eyes only – _her eyes only_ – but quickly discovered they were an equally dangerous place to gaze, for he soon found himself lost in their depths.

Elizabeth, for her part, was every bit as hypnotized by Will. Her mind reeled at the fantasy she seemed to be living, for she actually _had_ caught him at an unguarded moment when he thought himself alone. The delicious feelings coursing through her – the very real effects of surveying his partially exposed chest – were vivid proof that this was no product of her imagination standing alone on the moonlit path with her. _Dear Lord, but he _is_ handsome_, she thought.

Noticing a small smudge along Will's jaw, Elizabeth tentatively reached over to wipe it away. Her movement brought Will to his senses, and he emerged from his trance with a slight start.

Seeing him flinch, she quickly withdrew her hand and rushed to explain herself. "I – You - You have a - "

Realizing what she meant to say, Will hastily extracted a small cloth from his pocket and wiped his face, considering his unsightly appearance for the first time. "I'm sorry. I must look terrible," he said nervously, his hands instantly flying to his buttons to fasten them. "I hadn't the chance to - "

"No," she softly interrupted, her gaze intent upon his eyes. "You're perfect…..perfectly fine."

Will didn't seem to believe her, but his self-conscious silence gave her time to recover from her near slip-up. Looking up at him, she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side in a manner she knew men seemed to find attractive.

"You apologize far too much, Will," Elizabeth teased, her eyes sparkling playfully. "Especially when you've done nothing to warrant it."

Her smile rendered Will helpless, unable to do anything but look adoringly into her eyes, which wholly suited Elizabeth, for she was perfectly contented looking into his.

Ultimately, it was sounds of a carriage in the distance that destroyed their happiness, reminding Will of his purpose there – and the very great distance between them.

"I'll be on my way, then," he said reverently, "and leave you to your engagement."

He turned from her and took a step down the path.

"Must you really leave so soon?" Elizabeth asked invitingly.

Her words halted Will's departure and he slowly turned back toward her, confused. Regarding her once more, he was struck anew by her beauty. Everything about her bespoke grace and quality, in character as well as appearance, but no matter how much he may desire it otherwise, his place was not alongside something so fine. Her layers of silk and satin would only be sullied by his soot and ash. Will was well aware that Elizabeth knew it, too. He had already deduced that to be the cause of her earlier awkwardness. She was kind to offer, but clearly she wished to return to her party. He would not impose on her further.

"There is work awaiting my attention at the smithy," he said humbly. Nevertheless, he could not bring himself to move.

As yet unwilling to part with him, to leave this beauty and return to the falseness that was her life, Elizabeth brazenly attempted to engage him, to entice him into lingering.

"But Will," she said coquettishly, "tonight I'm quite the belle of the ball." She took a step closer to him. "All the gentlemen suitors are seeking my company," she added in a flippant manner, making her thoughts on such "gentlemen" abundantly clear.

"As always, Miss Swann."

With her head cocked to the side, she regarded him with an expression that Will could not quite define, but was nonetheless tremendously appealing to him.

Elizabeth flirtatiously continued. "Surely the fact that you have known me since I was an impish little girl scampering about the beach will not cause you to find my company so abhorrent that you refuse to tarry with me but a moment."

Will was taken aback. "I – That is – I would never – " he stammered.

Elizabeth smiled at his discomfiture, though she did not understand it.

"I only thought someone would be missing you," he finally managed.

"Probably," she replied, pouting slightly. "It seems everyone has plans for me tonight. My father wishes me to make as many felicitous connections as possible. Admiral Brooke wishes me to amuse his dreadful daughter."

She took a breath as if to continue, but Will's affectionate smile stopped her.

"And what is it _you_ wish, Miss Swann?" he asked tenderly.

Hearing the warm voice that never failed to make her heat skip a beat, she well knew the answer. Inching still closer to him, she whispered, "I want..."

The softness in his eyes made her heart ache, and she longed to confess every feeling, every wish, every fantasy. The truth seemed to hover between them on the soft breeze.

"I – I want….."

But she could not bring herself to utter the words. She must not allow herself to say too much. After all, nothing in his manner suggested that a single thing had changed, despite her wildly beating heart.

Faltering, Elizabeth looked away from him. Hearing distant strains of music, her face brightened and she looked back up at Will, holding his gaze.

"I want to dance," she softly said.

Will's head bowed imperceptibly in disappointment. Still, he managed a polite smile as he nodded, then looked away, expecting her to leave him. When she did not, he brought his eyes back to hers, confusion mingling with hope.

As if she sensed his inner struggle, she moved a step closer in confirmation.

Will's eyes grew wide. "With – With _me_?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course with you," Elizabeth replied with a lilt of laughter.

"But….I wouldn't – "

"And don't say you can't, for I know it's false," she said entrancingly, leaning closer to him. "You were my very first dance partner, do you remember?"

Wordlessly, Will smiled, ever beguiled by her.

"Father wished me to learn," she captivatingly continued, "but I was much more interested in playing pirates. I came to you with angry tears, frustrated that I should be forced to waste so much time on what I considered a useless skill."

Elizabeth paused, smiling dotingly at him. Will was utterly powerless against her charms, intensely drawn in by her sweetly alluring manner.

"As always," she murmured, "you calmed me. Under your instruction, within the month, I became quite a fine dancer."

"But _you_ knew all the steps," Will replied, his smile warm, his voice tender. "I merely practiced with you."

"I can think of no better time to practice then now," Elizabeth replied enticingly.

Will blinked, unprepared for such a response. He knew deep down that he could never be with her. She would never love him. But…if only for one night, she might…..It was impossible, but yet….What harm would it really do to yield to his wishes, to his hopes, just this once – for only a moment, to be carried away by her?

Encouraged by his lack of refusal, Elizabeth slowly held up her hand, ready to accept him in the waltz position. Will looked from her face to her extended hand, wanting so badly, yet wondering if he could trust himself to take it. Holding her gaze, with such gentle reverence it brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes, Will reached out and softly caressed her fingers with his own. Looking from their entwined fingers back to each others eyes, electricity ignited within them both, dancing back and forth along the circuit they had formed.

Elizabeth delicately set her other hand on Will's shoulder, smiling encouragingly at him. He lovingly returned her smile, reaching out his free hand and placing it rather shyly at her waist, beginning to draw her body closer to his.

"Elizabeth?" a voice called out.

Finding Elizabeth's absence curious, especially for this length of time, James had set out to find her. After questioning one of the servants, he determined she had slipped away into a sitting room and, when he discovered the doors leading to the garden had been left open, he established she must have gone outside for a breath of air. Hearing quiet voices – one of which he could swear belonged to William Turner - he followed their general direction and was glad he did, for the scene he interrupted was indeed a rather shocking one. He had always known the Turner boy was infatuated with Elizabeth, that much had been evident for several years now – if from nothing else than the irritatingly lovestruck way in which he looked at her. Still, it wasn't until recently that he began to question Elizabeth's affections for the boy. It would be extraordinary to even suspect that she might return Turner's feelings, that she would actually entertain notations of love and romance with a mere blacksmith. Yet, Elizabeth was anything but conventional, and she never did have much concern for propriety of station. Nevertheless, he knew he _must_ be mistaken….But seeing Elizabeth with Turner's hands upon her, smiling at him and seeming to enjoy his attentions, caused a rush of hot-tempered jealousy to churn in his blood.

"Elizabeth," James repeated, this time with greater firmness.

Turning from each other, Will and Elizabeth discovered James Norrington gaping at them with a mixture of incredulity, anger, jealousy, and pain in his features. Registering only the first two emotions, Will instantly removed his hand from Elizabeth's waist while simultaneously letting go of hers. Yet, he did not retreat or step away from her.

Elizabeth's face fell in disappointment as Will withdrew himself from her. She looked up at the cause of this calamity with only slightly veiled hostility. _She_ saw the wounded jealousy in Norrington's eyes. It softened her resentment, but still did not excuse the interruption.

"Elizabeth," James continued, eyeing Will hostilely. "Is there a problem here?"

"No," she curtly replied.

Realizing he would get not further elaboration, James asked, "But you _will_ be coming back inside now?"

"I'll return to the ball in time," was Elizabeth's vague respond. Glancing back over to Will, fixing her eyes on his, she added, "If you would give us a moment, Captain Norrington."

James was somewhat taken aback by her request – and his obvious dismissal – but he had no choice but to acquiesce. Anything else would simply be outside the limits of polite society. "I'll be waiting for you in the foyer," he said reluctantly. "Of course, should you not return within a few minutes' time, naturally, I'll hasten to see what's detained you." With one last wary look at Will, he walked back through the brush, leaving them alone.

For a long moment, Elizabeth and Will merely looked at one another, yearning to recapture their moment, but they both recognized that the spell had been broken. Will, knowing he had overstepped his boundaries and fearing he had upset Elizabeth, inwardly chastised himself. _She is meant for _his_ world, not yours_, his mind screamed. He knew this too well. So why was it necessary to keep reminding his unruly heart?

Elizabeth immediately sensed Will's uneasiness and presumed it meant he was longing to leave, as he had been trying to do from the start. She frowned slightly, saddened at the knowledge. Will perceived Elizabeth's distress and instantly believed it to be a result of his obviously incorrect presence there.

Nevertheless, Elizabeth was determined to make one last – if much less certain – attempt at keeping him there with her. Shyly, she whispered, "Perhaps….If I were to – "

"It's all right," Will interjected graciously. "I was just leaving."

Her heart sank but, with a sigh, she nodded her acceptance. Still, Elizabeth couldn't resist looking into those chocolate brown eyes one last time. Doing so, she saw something of defeat in their depths that she mistook for tiredness, and her own eyes softened with concern. "No doubt, you've had a long day," she said gently. "Are you headed home, then?"

"Yes, Miss Swann."

At this, her eyebrow rose slightly and she regarded him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. All traces of timidity vanished as her coquettish smile returned. "I don't suppose there's any point in, _yet again_, asking you to call me Elizabeth?"

_If only she meant that_, Will thought. _If only she understood what such an invitation would signify_. But she was merely being polite. She did not mean for him to think himself her equal, for him to imagine he could somehow aspire to win her heart. No matter how deeply he wished it, he could never raise himself to her level. Nothing could reach that far, not even his immeasurable love for her.

His gentle smile was his only reply.

"Goodnight, Will," Elizabeth said, pausing for a moment, then turning from him.

"Goodnight, Miss Swann," he called after her.

Elizabeth looked back at him and smiled. As she continued on her way, her soft laughter carried on the breeze, filling Will's senses, causing his heart to both ache and soar.

* * *

AN: I realize that the waltz, though around, was not in fashion amongst the English upper classes until the 19th century. But, darn it, I _really_ wanted to include this scene! So please just squint and excuse the slight historical inaccuracy. Also, I feed off your reviews – and I'm very hungry! 

This time around, I found two very lovely songs that actually share this chapter's title and fit its theme extremely well.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**It's Like Reaching For The Moon**

_It's like reaching for the moon  
It's like reaching for the sun  
It's like reaching for the stars  
Reaching for you  
You're so far above me  
How can I expect an angel to love me  
Who is so divine as you are?  
Though my hopes are slender  
In my secret heart, I pray you'll surrender  
Though it's like reaching for the moon_

**Reaching For The Moon**

_The moon and you appear to be  
So near and yet so far from me  
And here am I on a night in June  
Reaching for the moon and you  
My song of love is incomplete  
I'm just the words, looking for the tune  
Reaching for the moon and you_


	5. Freedom

_With a startled gasp at finding Will there upon the beach, Elizabeth warily looked down at her soaked chemise, noting the way the sheer fabric clung to her body. Glancing back up, she was thrilled to discover her companion utterly enthralled with her barely concealed figure, his eyes traveling along every curve and dip of her form…. She only hoped his hands would follow. _

_She thought she heard him whisper her name, but her mind was too clouded to know for certain, as he had now reached out for her, holding her by the waist, pressing her against his body. With whispered words of love, he lowered her to the sand, his tongue doing magical things in her mouth as his hands obeyed her wishes, exploring her body with wild abandon. _

Elizabeth awoke with a start, cursing her miserable timing, for she always seemed to awaken at the most inopportune moment.

Dreams about Will were nothing new. Dreams of an intimate, even obscene, nature involving him were no longer shocking to her either; a large part of her adolescence and growth into womanhood had been comprised of them. However, while she dreamed of herself and Will in numerous compromising situations, in varying locations and atmospheres, it was a singular occurrence to so exactly replicate the same dream over and over again, as she did this one. She wondered if there was some significance to it.

Something about this dream, its reoccurrence coupled with her sudden meeting with Will the night before, had her unusually disconcerted. Her encounter with Will in the dark, deserted garden, alone, would have been enough to do so. She had spent the entire day that followed endeavoring to concoct some reason or another to go into town, mad with the desire to see him again – even better, to see him alone. In the end, it had been impossible, as her father was still entertaining overnight guests from the other side of the island, and all of her attempts to invent a plausible reason pressing enough to warrant the social faux pas of leaving them unattended had failed. Still, their presence had at least benefited her in the end, as she used the guise of an overly fatigued hostess as an excuse to retire much earlier than would have otherwise been polite.

Throwing the coverlet back from her bed, Elizabeth sat up and walked over to the window, pulling open the heavy curtains to gaze outside. Judging by the position of the moon in the night sky, it was not too terribly late, yet late enough for the rest of household to be abed…..

A wicked thought occurred to her then - a wicked, reckless thought. It had been years since she had tried it, and heaven knows the scandal there would be if she were caught. _But_, she thought with a mischievous smile, _Elizabeth Swann is _never_ caught_. It was foolish and rash, and a complete dishonor to her position as the Governor's daughter, but she had just spent the past two days obediently playing the role; she'd earned this escape. Something about that dream, something about their beach, was beckoning to her, and tonight, regardless of the consequences, she would pay heed to the call.

Reaching into the false bottom of her hope chest at the foot of her bed, Elizabeth retrieved the simple frock she had commandeered from the parlor maid two years earlier in anticipation of emergencies such as this. She hoped it would provide her with a cloak of anonymity while she traversed the darkened paths of Port Royal to reach her paradise.

Quickly donning the garment, she tiptoed out of her room past the clock in the hallway, noting it was nearly half past ten. She scurried as quickly as she deemed safe without the noise being detected towards the servants' quarters, for she knew it was not at all uncommon for maids and cooks to be up and about at this hour. If she was spotted walking about the house, she was relatively satisfied that, in her disguise, she would be mistaken for just that.

* * *

With a contented sigh and a satisfied smile to match, Elizabeth plopped somewhat indelicately down upon the white sand - but such was the benefit of sneaking out in the night: there was no one around to know who she was or care what she did. She reached down and picked up a handful of sand, letting it sift through her fingers, the light breeze carrying it away. The memories of herself and Will there as children, combined with her vivid dreams of them there as adults, were so tangible that she could almost experience the feeling of being held by him, kissed by him, loved by him. But, in reality, she had merely walked in the surf, not swam, and she was currently sitting in the sand of her own volition, not being tenderly lowered upon it by the man she loved.

Elizabeth looked out to sea, watching the waves roll in as she contemplated her life, or lack thereof. She always felt so distant, as if she were a part of an audience watching a play, the supreme farce that was her existence. While the identity she was born into seemed desirable to those on the outside looking in, it was _she_ who envied them, as she was in every way very much trapped. She was forced to watch life and her hopes for it pass her by, all the dreams for herself filled with happiness, adventure, love and Will that would never come true.

Will, quite literally, floating into her life eight years ago had been the defining event of it, for he was the only one who had ever accepted her simply for _her_. Will knew, understood, and embraced everything about her, every facet of her being. He did not treat her as an object, a mindless ornament to obtain and own. He did not require her to play a role. He did not patronize or limit her. He did not crush her vivacious, independent spirit. With Will, she could be the person she truly was. Simply put, he was her freedom.

Yet, day by day, as she grew older, she lost a little bit of Will and, thereby, a little bit of herself, and was forced to become this thing that she was not, to embrace a lifestyle that she did not want. Perhaps if she had never known Will, if it weren't for the treasured memories of the times they shared together - the knowledge of what it was like to be free, happy, and _alive_ - she might be able to numbly accept the life she must have, the role she must play. But she _had_ known Will and, moreover, had fallen hopelessly in love with him. She'd tasted freedom and its flavor was intoxicating. She could only imagine how amazing it would be to have that back again, the bliss of coming fully alive once more.

Yawning, Elizabeth slid down unto her stomach. With the comforting lull of the sea lapping against the shore filling her ears, and pretty thoughts of a limitless life with Will playing across her mind, she fell into a peaceful though, under the circumstances, ill-advised slumber.

* * *

Will kept a watchful eye as he walked through the streets past darkened storefronts and the particularly lively tavern. True, Port Royal was generally a lawful town, but it _was_ after midnight, and it was always prudent to err on the side of caution. As he reached the outskirts of the city and determined it safe to let his guard down, he thought back on the events of the past hour which led him to be wandering about the island in the dark of night.

He had been working late, as he was often known to do, on a large order of hinges. They were not required for a fortnight, but he had long ago discovered that busyness was the most effective form of escape. However, tonight, it had proved to be just the opposite. He had laid down his tools to rest for a moment's refreshment, but no sooner had he done so then he found himself dozing off into another dream of her. Not quite _another_, as it was the same dream of the pair of them swimming nude in the ocean that had plagued him over the past months.

Before he realized what he was doing, Will found himself snuffing out the forge and heading across town to that very same stretch of beach. He had no idea why he was going or what he expected to find there. Yet, tonight, the pull on his heart - on his very soul – was too strong to deny and, though he could not identify it, he felt certain something was leading him there. Maybe this was the way to end these maddening dreams. Perhaps the only way to exorcize this particular demon was to confront it directly, by returning to the place of its origin. Of course, he knew very well the place of its true origin lie deep within his heart, and there was no way to ever separate himself from the love and desire he felt for Elizabeth. Still, this might bring him peace at least for one night.

The path to their beach took Will past her home and he looked up at the Governor's Mansion in the distance as he always did, thinking of her sleeping peacefully inside its grandeur. He wanted all that grandeur, and more, for Elizabeth. Yet he hated it at the same time, for it was that very grandeur that kept a wall between them. He had always seen the wall, even though Elizabeth imagined she had lowered it for him. There had been a time, in his youthful ignorance, when he actually entertained the hope of somehow being able to knock it down completely – or at least climb over it. Those hopes had been dashed shortly after he turned fifteen, when the Governor had communicated to him in slightly bumbling, yet no uncertain terms, that his place was in the smithy – far away from the Governor's Mansion – and any further friendship between himself and Elizabeth would simply be impossible. After all, the Governor had said, a man reaches a certain age when he must accept the rules of propriety, and he was certain Will understood these well. Will _did_ understand; there was a world for Elizabeth and a world for himself, and those two worlds could never meet. That was the day he began calling her Miss Swann. Ever wanting what was best for Elizabeth, he obediently complied, making propriety his mantra even all these years later. Nevertheless, he wished that things could be different.

Will loved Elizabeth deeply, and longed to be with her so very much. He wanted nothing more than to free himself from the mold he had willingly accepted, to break society's rules and requirements, to boldly tear down the wall of class, wealth, and status that kept them apart. Yet he knew he never could, and it would only be selfish of him to try. It would unjustly disrupt her life and pose an inconvenience that she did not deserve. Not his Elizabeth, his angel. She had shown him such kindness when he had no one else in the world, kindness that was, in fact, wholly unnecessary. He was nothing to her. Even as a young girl, someone of her station need not spare a second thought for someone of his. But she was unlike other girls of her station – unlike anyone. Elizabeth was an entity all her own. If it were only possible that she could somehow believe in him, somehow love him, he could conquer any obstacle, bear any burden, face any hardship, knowing he had her love. It was a beautiful thought, but he had long ago conceded that it only was, and ever would be, a dream. He could never be truly free to do as he wished, live as he wished, feel as he wished, love as he wished. There would always be that wall. Still, he was grateful for all those times that Elizabeth had tried to lower it for him, even if it was out of benevolence and pity, for it had given him a brief taste of what it was like to live.

At last seeing their stretch of beach before him, Will bent down and removed his shoes and stockings, stepping into the cool sand. However, now that he was here, he wasn't exactly certain what he meant to do. He supposed he would simply walk down to the shore, find himself a comfortable rock to lean against, and ponder his destiny under the welcoming moon, with the warm Caribbean breeze to clear his mind.

As he approached the water's edge, he was nearly positive he saw something move. Deciding it could not be more than a harmless waterfowl, he continued on his way. Yet the closer he walked the more it became clear that what he saw was a human form and, judging by the skirt that fluttered slightly in the gentle wind, it was a female form. As there was certainly no pleasant reason for a woman to be thus strewn about the sand at this time of night, he quickened his step, eager to help her in whatever way he could.

Now merely a few feet away from the woman, his heart began to pound…..It was impossible…..Her face was turned away from him and she was dressed rather simply….Still, he'd know her anyway.

Will ran the rest of the way to her, dropping on his knees beside her. "Miss Swann!" he cried, panic clearly lacing his voice.

She stirred slightly, but still did not open her eyes. Gently taking hold of her shoulders, he turned her body towards him. She did not seem to be hurt in any way, but then how did she get here? Why was she not safely at home? Who had –

Will heard a slight murmur escape her lips…….Was she actually sleeping?

"Miss Swann?"

This time his voice penetrated her subconscious and she smiled, still in a state of half-sleep, imagining herself to be talking with a mere apparition. "Will," she lovingly purred.

"Yes?" he answered with no small amount of confusion.

Expecting the imaginary Will to vanish with her dream, Elizabeth's smile faded as she opened her eyes. Upon finding the very real thing kneeling beside her, she sat bolt upright, looking frantically about her.

"Where am I?"

Will opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him, seeming to recall her location.

"Yes, yes, of course. I – I remember….I must've fallen asleep," she offered meekly.

"Miss Swann, may I ask, what are you doing all the way out here….and at this time of night?"

Having recovered from the shock of suddenly awakening in strange surroundings, Elizabeth smiled. This was far greater fortune that she could have hoped for. She did not even realize that Will still remembered this place. "I wanted to come to our beach. I stole away from the house after everyone had gone to bed," she confided, somewhat proudly.

Will felt a rush of happiness at Elizabeth referring to the beach as being 'theirs', something the two of them shared together. So she still remembered. Nevertheless, this euphoria was somewhat hindered by his practicality. "You know, you really shouldn't be about alone at this hour, Miss Swann. It isn't safe."

Elizabeth frowned at him. "I used to do so all the time."

"Yes, but you're…" Will paused, searching for a delicate way to convey his meaning, "….older now." He avoided her eye, embarrassed at what his words implied.

Elizabeth bit back a smile. My God, but he was endearing! Becoming so easily flustered speaking to her of such matters. At the very least, it proved he no longer thought of her as a little girl. Perhaps there was something in this….

"And?" she questioned, attempting to impel him into a further explanation.

"And….it isn't safe. The sort of people that are about at this time of night are not the most savory individuals."

Elizabeth could not help her smile at this remark. "But _you're_ about," she amusedly pointed out.

"Yes," Will replied, thoroughly discomfited, "and for me to even be here with you now is worthy of reproach."

Elizabeth wasn't the least bit worried for her safety or her reputation, but Will was so adorably concerned with both, she hadn't the heart or the desire to tell him so. Will wished to protect her. This was proof of some sort of affection, and Elizabeth delighted in the knowledge.

"Nonsense," she replied sweetly, but firmly. "Nothing about you is worthy of reproach." With a soft smile, she extended her hand to him. "Will you help me up?"

"Of course, Miss Swann," Will said, hastening to take her hand and help her to her feet.

Once upon them, however, Elizabeth made no move to leave the beach.

Will regarded her curiously. "Would you mind if I inquired as to why you had a sudden urge to visit here in the middle of the night?"

His question promoted her eyes to cloud and her smile to falter. Nevertheless, she answered evasively.

"Is it?"

Will knew that trick, and it only served to heighten his concern. "The middle of the night? Yes, it's well after midnight. But…that's not an answer, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth smiled at his persistence. It might have worked with someone else, but not her Will. With a sigh, she decided to confess everything to him…Well, not _entirely_ everything.

"There are times, Will," she began, sounding agonizing distressed and vulnerable to the ears that were so sensitive to every turn of her voice, "I wish I could run away and never return - simply become lost."

"But what advantage is there in being lost?" he gently asked.

"Finding freedom," she shrugged, averting her gaze from his. "….Finding myself."

"Don't you already know who you are?"

She paused, looking uncertain. It was that look of lost sadness in her eyes that awakened a sudden boldness within him.

"I do."

Elizabeth looked up in surprise. Meeting his eye, she slowly smiled. "Yes, you do." _Like no one else_, she silently added.

Looking into his eyes, she discovered something hopeful. She already _was_ lost. They were lost together – and she hoped to never be found.

Smiling encouragingly at him, hoping against hope that he would follow her, she walked toward the sea and began wading her ankles in the surf. Watching her do so, Will was suddenly struck by that fact that her feet, ankles and calves were bare. It incited feelings within him that he wished far away at this particular moment. Elizabeth, on the other hand, had immediately noticed Will's altered appearance. Her eyes had instantly alighted on his rolled-up shirtsleeves, bare feet and legs, and the small expanse of his tanned chest left exposed. Having another look, her heart quickened as she gently kicked at the water. She liked him this way, carefree and easy as he had once been with her - before there was this mysterious barrier between them.

Much to her disappointment, Will stood rooted to the spot she had just left. Any degree of exposed skin on Elizabeth was always indescribably enticing to him, and the simple frock she was now dressed in, without the benefit of the frills and layered skirts of the gowns she usually wore, seemed to more closely hug her natural figure. He found his eyes irrevocably drawn to her legs, and was swiftly alarmed by the inappropriateness of his being here alone with her, especially now that his honor was fighting his body's more base desires.

Elizabeth sensed his hesitation and ceased her playful kicking, walking back to stand beside him. Looking into his eyes, she pleaded, "Please, Will, don't be like everyone else and tell me how improper this is….Not tonight."

She was beautiful, utterly beguiling, and he felt his heart thundering, crying out to her. In truth, the entire situation _was_ incredibly improper, but he wouldn't admonish her. After all, despite the fact that he was bound by them, the rules of propriety were never his own. Moreover, while he appreciated seeing her as the perfect lady, the angelic creature who had rescued him, he also knew quite well that there was another side to her, a mischievous, adventurous side that longed for excitement, danger, and romance. And who was he to argue? He had always loved her best like this, wild and free.

"Never, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth was pleased that Will seemed content to let her have her way. Nevertheless, his "Miss Swann" continued to perturb her. This seemed to be a night for honesty, and so she asked the question she had been pondering for years.

"Will, why do you always call me 'Miss Swann' when I've told you time and again it isn't necessary?" she asked, her voice clearly hurt. "You act as if I'm the remote Governor's daughter….Have you forgotten I'm simply _Elizabeth_, of the attic, of the woods, of this very beach? Do you not remember the times we spent together?"

"I remember every moment since the day we met," Will tenderly replied. _The day my life began_, his heart added for good measure.

Elizabeth smiled for him, her heart in her eyes. "I'm glad."

She held his gaze for a long moment, how long he did not know. It didn't matter. He could stay this way forever. Unexpectedly, her smile transformed into light laughter – at what, he couldn't say, but it was intoxicating, making him want to join her.

Elizabeth walked back down to the water, returning to frolicking in the surf, now softly singing her pirate song. Will was powerless against her charms. The urge to go to her was undeniable. And why was he even fighting it? There was no one here to reproach them, no one here to stop them.

Much to Elizabeth's surprise, she soon found Will at her side, joining her in the game. He gave himself over to this playfulness with her - and he found it was amazing. All at once, class, riches, and station did not matter to him at all….Perhaps, his heart cried, she wasn't a world apart, but only an arm's length away.

They both felt an overpowering sense of utter freedom. Tonight, there were no boundaries, no restrictions – only the heady rush of being together, simply Elizabeth and Will, lost in a world of their own.

With a little giggle, Elizabeth scampered out of the water. Will dashed after her, completely enchanted by her. Particles of sand stuck to her wet calves and ankles as she walked, and it was all he could do to stop himself from reaching over and brushing them away. His musings on her legs were interrupted by another peal of her laughter, as the lady in question was completely unaware of the course her companion's mind had taken.

Will forced his eyes up to meet hers. Seeing the look of joy on her face, he could not help but smile, too. Her laughter was infectious.

"This is terribly indecent, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked giddily. "Being here in the middle of the night, in a maid's stolen frock, cavorting bare-legged in the sea."

Looking at her, for an instant, he could almost see the twelve year old girl standing before him. Elizabeth always was, and ever would be, untamable and, if it were possible, in that moment he imagined he fell even more in love with her. Nevertheless, one night of carefree abandon could not entirely undo years worth of careful training, and Will was about to remind her of the truth behind her words, when Elizabeth unleashed her heart-stopping smile on him once more, leaving his breath caught in his throat.

"Father would be horribly shocked at the appalling impropriety of it all. But do you know something, Will? I don't care…..Of course," she added, "I don't intend to be caught. So…he'll continue sleeping and never be the wiser, and we'll all be happier for it."

Will smiled. This free-spirited, unrestrained side of Elizabeth was a part of her reserved only for him. Maybe it was because she did not wish to show her true self to others. Or maybe they just would not let her. Whatever the reason, while he could never have her and she would never love him, he knew a part of her that no one else did. At least that was something.

He bit back the words he'd been about to say and merely replied, "Of course," promptly earning a winning smile.

"Do you remember the game we had as children," Elizabeth coaxed, "grasping hands and spinning and spinning until we both became so dizzy that one of us fell upon the other?"

Will's mind betrayed him, conjuring up images of their adult selves in such positions.

"Let's play," she beckoned, holding out her hands to him.

He paused unsurely causing Elizabeth to pout prettily at him.

"You promised not to scold me," she reminded him.

Will smiled warmly; it was impossible not to. Nevertheless, he still did not take her hands.

"Please, Will," she softly entreated. "For one night, let us be as before."

'_For one night'_. If it were up to him, they could be as such for a lifetime…..Still, this was wrong. They were not children. Everything had changed between them. It was not befitting for the Governor's daughter to be out playing games with the blacksmith's apprentice in the dark of night. It would be reprehensible for him to take part in any action that might sully her honor and irrevocable harm her reputation.

Yet, in spite of all that, tonight she did not wish to be the Governor's daughter, but merely Elizabeth. How could he deny her that? Her eyes gently pleaded with him, asking for this one favor, and when had he ever been able to disappoint her? All these years later, here she was still trying to lower that wall for her friend. Will felt himself stepping forward and lovingly taking her hands in his own.

"Are you ready?" he asked, mischief in his voice, finally giving himself fully over to her playful abandon. Damn the consequences. There would be no walls tonight. His love wanted it that way.

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Yes," she replied, without even an attempt at concealing her elation. This was the Will of once upon a time. _Her_ Will, the one she always knew was still in there somewhere, locked away. She was no fool. Of course she knew there was a class division between them. Yet she correctly saw that the distance was only as far as they wished to make it, the wall only as high as they, themselves, built it. Why he allowed other people to convince him that he shouldn't speak to her, hadn't a right to call her by her Christian name, was beyond her. He had so much to offer, more than anyone she had ever known. And when he let _her_ Will out, as he was doing tonight, there was nothing and no one who could compare to him.

Will began to spin them about, at first very carefully, ever mindful of how small and delicate she was. Yet he was so encouraged by her heavenly smile and blissful laugh, and the way her hair bounced about her shoulders, that he soon was twirling them as robustly as he ever did in their youth.

"Yo ho, yo ho," Elizabeth began melodiously, stopping abruptly when he failed to join her. "Sing the song with me, Will!"

"A…pirate's…life for me?" Will finished awkwardly.

Elizabeth came to a giggling stop, attempting to fix her eyes on him despite her dizziness. "Yes, I remember," she laughed. "You never did like that song."

She started to take a step towards him only to trip-up slightly in the soft sand. However, much to Will's disappointment, she did not fall up him, as he had done the gentlemanly thing and gently caught her by her arm. Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him, not in the least embarrassed at her clumsiness, for it now meant Will was holding her arm and he had not yet let go. For a long moment they simply stood regarding one another, still maintaining the pleasurable, though innocent, contact. They both would have gladly continued on unmoving had it not been for a rumble of thunder overhead.

The sound took Will's eyes from Elizabeth's as he brought them to the night sky which had some time ago ominously clouded over unseen by the oblivious couple.

"It looks as if there's a storm on its way," Will said, once more focusing his attention on Elizabeth. "I think it best if we start back now."

Elizabeth sighed, her brow furrowed unhappily. She was not yet ready to give him up. "Must we? Perhaps it will blow over."

"Perhaps, but it is rather late," Will replied glancing about, suddenly concerned over the off-chance that someone might be observing their impromptu rendezvous. "Truly, I believe it would be best to – "

"We never did get to share our dance," Elizabeth interrupted invitingly.

Much as she'd hoped, this brought Will's eyes back to hers. Wordlessly, she mimicked her actions of the evening before, extending her hand in the air, ready to accept his.

His heart fought battle with his mind and conscience, and for a long moment neither one was sure which would win. _Why not?_ at last his mind decided. He had already committed countless breeches of etiquette that evening. It couldn't be so very bad to add one more. And when would we he ever have this chance again?

Elizabeth discerned the exact moment Will decided to stay with her by the change in his eyes, and she smiled beguilingly at him, wondering if she was still dreaming.

Will slowly stepped up to Elizabeth and took her in his arms, delighting in the exquisite feeling of her much smaller arm wrapped about his shoulder. It had been years since he'd danced, all the way back to those early childhood lessons she'd spoken of. Still, he managed a decent, if slightly sand-bogged waltz step.

"But, Miss Swann, there is no music," he quipped, instantly thereafter hearing her enchanting laughter, the only music his ears would ever seek.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply but was unceremoniously interrupted by a stream of merciless rain suddenly showering down upon them from the heavens. Will immediately ended their dance and began to loosen his hold on her, hoping to lead her to the shelter of the nearest palm. However, feeling his hand slip from her waist, Elizabeth tightened her grasp on his shoulder, not at all intending to let him go. Will looked down at her, utterly perplexed as to why she seemed insistent upon remaining there in his arms while she became soaked to the skin. Perhaps she was afraid of the sudden storm?

As showers there were frequently want to do, the unexpected torrential downpour just as swiftly transformed into a light mist. After the storm's respite failed to induce a lessoning of Elizabeth's tight hold on him, Will gazed down upon her no small amount of concern, baffled as to the cause of such alarm. However, she did not notice the worry in his eyes, so transfixed was she by the small strand of Will's hair that had come loose from its constraints and currently lie fixed across his eyebrow, by compliments of the driving Caribbean rain.

Elizabeth reached up and softly brushed the water soaked hair from his face, much as she had done as a young girl after they had plucked his lifeless body from the sea. Only, this time, her fingers extended their light caress across his cheek and jaw line. Will watched her carefully, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check, ever endeavoring to hide his elation at her touch. She inched closer to him, causing Will to abruptly remove his hands from her body and take a step backwards, not trusting himself to be so close to her an instant longer – failing to realize that, had he not moved away, Elizabeth would have at last mustered the courage to finally enjoy in waking hours the lips her eyes were fixed upon.

As it was, she quickly looked down, shame and embarrassment coloring her skin with a heated blush. She prepared herself for the reprimand of 'This has not been proper' that she felt certain was coming.

Will was once more mystified by her sudden self-conscious modesty. Did she imagine him angry with her for their current waterlogged state? He reached out and tenderly lifted her chin, bringing her eyes back to meet his.

"I always liked the rain," he said gently.

Elizabeth stared back at him, rather stunned. Her behavior had been incredibly inappropriate, shameless even. Yet he had no desire to chastise her. He was even trying to put her at ease….But, of course. He was _Will_. Hadn't she earlier determined that he was the only one who never wished to change her, even if the 'her' of this moment was more than a little immodest? She smiled affectionately, struck by the beauty of it all. Oh, how she loved him! Even now, despite his hesitancy, she wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and pepper his face with loving kisses.

At that moment, the rain stopped completely, causing both Will and Elizabeth to divert their attentions towards the skies where stars were already beginning to reemerge.

"You see," Will lightly murmur. "It was only a little shower. There's no cause for concern."

"Isn't there?" Elizabeth replied, for she knew well there was. How was she ever going to live without this man?

Will shook his head and, with an encouraging smile, held his arm out to her. "Shall I see you home?"

Shooing away her melancholy, Elizabeth rested her hand firmly within the crook of his arm and let him lead the way.

* * *

The walk back to the Governor's Mansion was not the least bit awkward, as it might have been. Will's easy acceptance of her forward behavior had lightened Elizabeth's heart and further increased her love for him. She was determined to speak of anything and everything he wished – anything that might keep him with her a second longer. Yet the walk to her home was not all that far and, much too quickly for either of their tastes, the house loomed before them, an insistent reminder for Will of the wall that stood between them.

Despite Elizabeth's assurance that she would be fine, Will insisted on seeing her across the grounds to the servants' entrance where he knew she had always made her escapes and reentries. Lest anyone should happen to see the two of them returning together, Will stopped to say his goodbyes just around the corner from the door.

"It has been a….surprising and lovely evening," Will whispered.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, it has….T – Tomorrow is market day, Will. I may be able to – "

"Shhh," Will suddenly interrupted, detecting an alarming rustling beyond the hedge that currently cloaked them from prying eyes.

Through the brush and low palms, they distinguished a flurry of movement; someone was approaching.

"The night watchman," Elizabeth explained.

Without warning, Will gently pushed her against the wall, shielding her body with his, a silencing finger resting softly against her lips. Elizabeth did not care in the least if Nathaniel were to discover them; in truth, she had forgotten the man even existed. She had very nearly forgotten her own name. She could not remember a time since before her adolescent years when Will had ever been this close to her, and it was exhilarating. While his clothing was still damp, his skin was dry and exuded an intoxicating warm. His scent enveloped her, causing her breath to quicken and her heart to race. And that finger, that wonderfully rough finger upon her lips….

With all traces of danger now gone, as the night guard had safely passed without the slightest hint of their presence, Will slowly moved his finger across Elizabeth's lips and away from her face, yet neither of them moved an inch. With a sudden intake of breath, Will seemed to return to his senses and, recognizing the impropriety of their current stance, began to step back away from Elizabeth. However, much to Will's surprise, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her, pressing her body to his so that every part of her that could touch him did. It was now Will's turn to feel the effects of her proximity.

Elizabeth noticed his eyes darken with an intensity she couldn't quite identify and she suddenly felt unsure of her action. To disguise her boldness, she quickly feigned naïveté. "I thought he might be returning," she said, with all the coyness she could muster.

At her innocent demeanor, all traces of the naked lust clearly detectable in Will's eyes were carefully masked. He lightly stepped back away from her, placing a more discreet distance between them. Mistaking her breathlessness for fear, he gently added, "All the more reason to see you safely inside."

His soothing words were accompanied with a tender smile, and there was such softness in his eyes it made Elizabeth's heart ache. She longed to tell him she loved him then and there, regardless of the consequences. She stood unmoving, warmly gazing at him, willing herself to speak the truth.

"Miss Swann?" Will asked, unsure of her silence.

Once again, Elizabeth found herself unable to say the words; his 'Miss Swann' had brought her to her senses. She sighed ever so slightly before stepping up to him and gently sweeping that unruly chocolate brown curl from his eyes. "Good night, Will," she softly said.

"And to you, Miss Swann," Will replied, a delighted, if uncertain, twinkle in his eye.

Slipping around the corner and into her home, Elizabeth hurried through the house. From high within her lavish bedroom, ensconced on the third floor of the Governor's Mansion, she watched her freedom walk away into the night.

* * *

AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to convey another one of those "almost moments" that Will and Elizabeth keep having throughout CotBP. This is also the two chapter warning, as this story will round off at seven chapters.

I absolutely adore this chapter's song, and I think it fits this section really well. (If you're not familiar with the song, I highly recommend Linda Eder's version.)

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**Someone Like You**

I peer through windows  
Watch life go by  
Dream of tomorrow  
And wonder why  
Wanting to fly  
But scared to try

But if someone like you  
Found someone like me  
Then, suddenly, nothing would ever be the same  
My heart would take wing  
And I'd feel so alive  
If someone like you found me

So many secrets  
I long to share  
All I have needed is someone there  
To help me see a world I've never seen before  
A love to open every door  
To set me free so I can soar

If someone like you  
Found someone like me  
Then, suddenly, nothing would ever be the same  
There'd be a new way to live  
A new life to love  
If someone like you found me

My love would take wing  
And I'd feel so alive  
If someone like you loved me


	6. A Greater Thrill

Despite her strong resolve to visit Will that afternoon, with market day as her convenient pretext, Elizabeth unfortunately found that loyalty to her father and the Swann family name kept her occupied with matters of station and society for the better part of the week that followed. Still, she was determined that nothing short of utter calamity would keep her from going to see him today.

Thus, she found herself – along with untold yards of ribbon and lace – nestled inside her plush carriage as the team of horses merrily clip-clopped into town, for even a simple stop to the dressmaker's shop for a new bolt of fabric required the proper transport befitting the Governor's daughter.

However, owing to years' worth of such skillful elusion, Elizabeth was able to promptly evade any and all members of her father's staff as soon as she was deposited outside the dressmaker's. Stealthily, she stole across the street and down the road to stand before J. Brown's blacksmith shop, unable to hold back a smile at the notion, as she and everyone else in town plainly knew that it was Will who fashioned each and every item that left the shop.

It was nearly mid-afternoon and, as she surmised, Will had been hard at work for hours now. At the moment, he was much occupied with pounding and shaping a slab of metal and, in the noise and his perfect concentration, he did not hear Elizabeth open the door or slip softly inside.

For a moment, Elizabeth stood perched in the open doorway, silently regarding him. She knew he was yet unaware of her presence, else he would have turned from his work by now. Nevertheless, she was not the least bit put off by his lack of attention, for it gave her the opportunity to observe him clandestinely. Greatly pleased with what she saw, Elizabeth gently closed the door and walked further into the room.

The very idea of being shut up alone in the semi-dark smithy with Will was enough to be called wicked and pose a compromising threat to her honor, but the thought merely excited her - for long ago she had decided it would be quite thrilling to be compromised in any manner by Will. Still, her boldness was significantly aided by the knowledge that such a thing would never actually happen.

Distracted by such thoughts, and the mesmerizing sight of Will's muscles clenching and relaxing with each swing of the hammer, she unwittingly bumped into a barrel, quickly averting a fall but producing a distracting noise all the same.

Will's hammer stopped in mid-swing and he immediately turned in the direction of the noise, taken aback at who he saw there.

"Hello, Will," Elizabeth softly greeted him.

"Miss Swann," Will replied, surprise evident in his voice.

Will had not been disappointed or offended when Elizabeth failed to come into town on market day as she had proposed. Nor was he shocked to find her missing from Port Royal's shops in the days that followed. He had never expected her to keep her hastily made appointment with him. Nevertheless, he did not fault her for the improbable offer. It was his own actions, alone, that he held in distaste.

That evening, almost a week ago, had been utter madness. He realized that now. True enough, he would live on the memory for years to come, but it was a singular event that could never happen again. In spite of how wonderful it had been, it had done nothing to change the particulars of the situation. They were still worlds apart. She would still never love him. His heart was torn with indecision at seeing her now, unable to determine if he was pleased or distressed to find her suddenly there before him.

"Forgive me," Will went on, falling back on the rules of propriety. "I – I did not know you had come in."

As he said the last words, he noticed for the first time the smithy's rather improperly closed door. Yet, although he glanced somewhat nervously at it, he made no move to cross the room and rectify the situation. Instead, his eyes remained wholly fixed on Elizabeth as she gingerly removed her bonnet, evidently intending to stay within the shade of the smithy for some time.

Determining that she would receive no further reply, Elizabeth pressed on. "No, it is my fault," she corrected. "I hadn't meant to interrupt your work." This was not entirely the truth, for she'd certainly planned to have a lengthy visit with him, which would naturally require him to take some sort of a break. However, she had not counted on interrupting him during the actual shaping of an object for, while she knew very little about blacksmithing other than what she had picked up from Will over the years, she was certain that it was important to complete this step while the object was still hot.

"It isn't of much consequence," he reassured her, knowing that wasn't completely the case, as the order was an extremely important one and thus should be tended to with the utmost care. "I can finish it later."

Elizabeth smiled at this, assuming it meant he was willing to stop and converse with her, and she crossed the remaining distance of the smithy to stand beside Will, near the forge.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Miss Swann?" Will inquired. "Have you come on business from your father?"

Elizabeth held back a laugh at his innocent question, as Will had no way of knowing that the 'business from her father' she often came on was of her own invention. Emboldened by his slightly ruffled appearance – and the fact that he made no attempt to correct it – she confessed the simple truth. "My father has no business at the moment….I came to see you."

"To see me?" Will replied, a bit stunned.

"Of course," she answered with a smile.

Her eyes left his to examine the piece of metal he had been sculpting before she'd interrupted him. Easily determining the finished product would be a sword of some kind, she reached out a hand to idly stroke the work-in-progress. Suddenly stopping, she brought her eyes back to Will, wondering if the object was yet cool enough to safely touch. Instantly understanding the question in them, Will nodded affirmatively. At his consent, she gently ran her finger along the rough metal, greatly pleased that their ability to wordlessly communicate remained in tact after all these years.

"Whose sword is this?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Miss Swann."

Her eyebrows raised slightly, intrigued by his words. "And what could be so secretive about a sword commission?...It is for Captain Norrington's promotion, isn't it?"

Will looked at her, surprised at her knowledge of what was an as yet unannounced event.

Elizabeth laughed at his evident astonishment. "Oh, come now, Will. You of all people should realize I know everything that goes on in Port Royal – in secret or otherwise."

Will smiled affectionately at her. "How remiss of me."

He earned a soft giggle in return.

Safely tucked away from prying eyes, in the comfort of his own world, Elizabeth felt Will opening up to her as he had that night on the beach. While times like this, when they could forget everything and everyone else in the world save each other, were few and far between they were always special, as they allowed the pair a glimpse of the beauty they could always find together.

Will, helplessly driven to distraction by her very nearness combined with her steadfast gaze, took this moment to remove his leather apron as a means of distraction. She watched him walk to a nearby chair and carefully set the apron aside, following after him when it appeared he would not return to her side.

Will turned back around, intent upon making some sort of conversation, but was surprised to find Elizabeth had moved and now, due to his sudden movement, was standing face to face with him. Had it not been for the inherent distance provided by her many cumbersome skirts they would have very nearly bumped noses.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, looking shyly away. She hadn't come to the smithy in an attempt to seduce Will. Granted, she had made trips with such intentions in the past, but today she honestly merely wanted to see him and talk with him about anything, everything, and yet nothing in particular. However, something seemed to come over her whenever she was near him. There was a part of Elizabeth that simply wished to be sweet and playful with Will as they once had been, playing pirates near the sea. Yet there was another part of her that longed for other things, things she couldn't quite name. _This_ part was certain he could show her games that were far more exciting.

Nevertheless, as of yet, it was highly unlikely that Will had any intention of playing the willing teacher. With that in mind, she intended to reluctantly step away from him but, looking up to meet his eye once more, any such plans flew from her mind. While she had been pondering the feelings he stirred up within her, he had been watching her, his eyes fixed intently on her face. Something in the way Will looked at her halted her movement, keeping her rooted to the spot. There was something of dark intensity in his eyes, something she couldn't read, couldn't quite identity. Still, it fascinated her, drawing her in, causing her to want more of it, leaving her desiring to know what was behind it.

This pull he had on her was so powerful, so all-consuming, it should alarm her, but instead it intrigued her, addicted her, and made her want more and more of it. Seeing Will inch slightly closer, she wondered if he actually felt it too. For a dizzying moment, she seriously considered the thought that perhaps he might kiss her. The possibility, however unlikely, was heady and intoxicating and, unlike the young women she'd been taught to look up to as an example, she would not shy away from such attentions from Will. No, she would welcome them – whatever he might do, however bold……

He could advance upon her, step by step, till her retreat was cut off by the wall. Once entrapped, he could hold her, whisper words of love to her, kiss her….put his hands upon her body and press her closely to him……She must admit she was still rather naive when it came to the ways of men and the acts of love between a man and a women. Yet Will awakened something within her, making her want them, and the older she grew and the more she loved him, she found she only desired these things more and more. Such curious, foreign feelings should confuse her, frighten her but, with Will, this was not the case. Elizabeth eagerly longed to chart this wondrous unexplored world with him – wherever it may lead them. The delicious feelings that coursed through her at the simple brush of his hand were enough to tell her that this was a world she would enjoy.

"Miss Swann?"

His voice brought her back to her senses and her face immediately reddened with a hot blush at the notion of straying to such thoughts with Will standing there before her. Did he know? Had he realized what she'd been thinking? What she'd been wanting?

"Are you ill? When – when you didn't respond to my question and you looked suddenly flushed, I feared the heat had overcome you. The smithy is always rather stifling in the afternoon, and - "

"No, I'm fine….Truly."

Elizabeth reached for a sword as a distraction, tracing its fine, carved hilt with her forefinger. As the fog lifted from her addled mind, she seized upon something Will had said. "Your question? I – I'm sorry. What did you wish to know?"

"Nothing of import," Will replied softly, a light smile gracing his features as he watched in contentment while she admired his handiwork.

Observing his smile, Elizabeth returned it, continuing her appraisal of one of his many creations. "This is beautiful, Will. Truly a work of art." She glanced about, indicating the hordes of other swords with a delightful little flutter of her hand. "They are _all_ beautiful. Perfect. You should be immensely proud of your talent."

It was on the tip of his tongue to rebuff her praise and comment on the humbleness of his profession but, in truth, he had always been quite proud of his work. At a young age, he had excelled in smithing, particularly in the creation of intricate and perfectly balanced swords and, at a far younger age than what should have been necessary, Will had single-handedly taken on the crafting of all goods, the recording of all commissions, and the management of the shop's finances. Additionally, while Will always was and always would be a modest man, not taken to bouts of arrogance or self-promotion, such wholehearted admiration from the woman he loved had bolstered his sprits enough to happily accept the compliment.

"Thank you," he simply replied.

Elizabeth gave him another winning smile before returning her attention to the sword her hand still rested upon. "Do you remember," she began, mischief lighting her eyes, "when we used to play at swords?"

In response to the playful look he knew so well, he lips curled into an involuntary grin, his dimple making a flickering appearance. "I do, although sticks and odd bits of beach debris can hardly be considered legitimate swords."

"Ahh, but I tried to talk you into commandeering the genuine article from your shop, but you always turned me down."

"Yes," he teasingly retorted, "and can you imagine the turmoil that would have ensued when the Governor's daughter was accidentally ran through with a stolen sword whilst cavorting on the beach?"

Elizabeth's mouth opened in mock indignation as Will gazed upon her, completely enraptured. "William Turner, you take that back! For you never would've had the opportunity to run me through – with a real sword or otherwise. I was far too good."

_I love you_, his heart screamed, willing his lips to form the sentiment aloud. "Of course," he said instead, conceding the 'argument' to her as was their usual fashion. "That explains my many humbling loses."

Elizabeth laughed at his self-deprecation. "Naturally I knew you were often being tactful and allowing me to win," she said. Momentarily ending their repartee, she added with all seriousness, "Your skill with a sword is second to none."

Allowing her hand to slip from the sword, she sidled up as closely to him as her full skirts would allow. Her eyes teasing, once more, she haughtily said, "But, had I the proper training, the same could be said for myself. Even with my natural skill alone, I could easily take on any pirate or miscreant who dares to cross my path."

Will's eyebrow rose as he prepared to make a clever rejoinder. However, watching Elizabeth saucily regard him, anticipating his forthcoming response and planning an impertinent reply of her own, his words were stayed in his throat. His lips fell into a warm smile that easily reached his chocolate eyes, making them shine with happiness as a whisper of a shy escaped him. "It has ever been pirates with you, hasn't it?"

Elizabeth merely laughed, knowing no reply or denial was necessary. That evening on the beach, she had said she wished to find truth, freedom, and herself. Yet, in moments of honesty – moments such as this – she knew she already had. The only time she was truly alive, truly free, truly herself, was when she was lost with Will. Lost inside his tender sweetness, the softness of his eyes, eyes that saw here for who she truly was and accepted her in spite of it – _because_ of it. Will was her freedom and here, shut up in the confines of his smithy, stifling with the afternoon's heat, she had never felt more free or at peace, and she never wished to leave.

Elizabeth wanted so badly to step closer into Will's warmth and simply be held in his arms. For a moment, she actually entertained the notion of doing just that, but pride and fear of rejection ultimately stopped her. Flustered, she turned to another of his swords instead.

Retrieving it from a rack, carefully stowed besides its brethren, she raised it in front of her, somewhat higher and father to the right than was natural for the proper stance. "En garde!" she proclaimed, presumably to her imaginary pirate foe.

Expecting a teasing or at the very least admonishing reply, Elizabeth was taken aback to find Will watching her, a charming smile playing across his lips. Her confidence faltered a little, but she remained frozen in the pose. "What is it?" she asked in confusion. With a hint of disappointment, she added, "Do I not look fierce?"

Will only smiled further, slowly approaching her. When he reached her side, he tenderly replied, "You look lovely. Miss Swann, I have no doubt of your ability to disarm any pirate."

Reaching up, he gently placed his hand upon her wrist and, guiding her hand, slowly lowered the sword's sharp tip safely to the ground. This necessary task accomplished, he still refused to relinquish his hold on her. Neither one said a word, both content to enjoy the bliss of even this innocent, chaste touch. This time, it was Elizabeth's eyebrow that rose ever so slightly, egging him on, daring him to do what they each secretly hoped he might. However, after a moment, Will took his eyes from hers, directing his attention to the sword she still held. Sliding his hand down her wrist, over her hand, to its hilt, he gently took the sword from her, returning it to its proper place.

"I'm afraid it's rather late," Elizabeth said softly as Will arrived back at her side. "My carriage will be waiting for me."

Will nodded his understanding and began to walk Elizabeth to the door when she laughingly dismissed him. "No, you may return to your work. I'm certain after all this time I know my way in and out quite well."

Adhering to her avowal, she walked alone to the door, opening it, and preparing to step outside into the brightness of the afternoon.

"Miss Swann," Will called after her, unable to stop himself from engaging her one last time.

She turned to him, a look of intrigued surprise coupled with enjoyment plain upon her face. "Yes?"

"You still wish to be a pirate, then?"

Elizabeth smiled captivatingly. "Perhaps," she said noncommittally. "You know I have always loved freedom and adventure….But I believe I may find a still greater thrill, something that I love even more."

"More than pirates, Miss Swann?" Will asked incredulously.

"More than anything."

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and really the entire story, as it's almost at its conclusion. There remains only the final, epilogue chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

This chapter, once again, has two songs that accompany it. The first is universally mocked and disparaged, but I always thought it had very pretty lyrics that aptly fit this chapter. The second is more of a return to the "classic" songs of the earlier chapters, but it is quite fitting, as well.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**Lost In Your Eyes**

I get lost in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind  
This is love that I am in

I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
And now I know, because when I'm lost I can't let go

I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes

Something's there we can't deny  
And when I first knew was when I first looked at you

And if I can't find my way  
If salvation seems worlds away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes

**If You Were Mine**

If you were mine  
I could be a ruler of kings  
If you were mine  
I could do such wonderful things

And if you were mine  
I would live for your love alone  
To kneel at your shrine  
I would give up all that I own

Yes, even my heart  
Even my life  
I'd trade it all for you  
And think I was lucky, too  
If you were mine


	7. Dreaming Wide Awake

After their meeting in the smithy, their first bout of swordplay in years, Elizabeth was determined to see Will as often as she could – which was whenever she might conjure up an excuse to go into town, or invent a new project that required completion at the manor. Regardless of his distant manner towards her, Elizabeth persisted in her boldly flirtatious behavior towards Will - in front of her father, Captain Norrington, or any other person who happened to be present; once Will was in the room, Elizabeth could see no one else. However, her coquettishness seemed to gain her very little ground, as the young man in question continued in his determination to avoid all familiarities, steadfastly insisting on addressing her as 'Miss Swann'. Nevertheless, her heart would brook no refusal and simply would never hear of the notion of giving him up.

Yet, despite her wishes to the contrary, obligation and propriety took over her life as they were often wont to do, and Elizabeth's days passed by in a flurry of silk, ribbon, and lace. Before she could so much as catch her breath, going from one trying event to the next, one dismal tea party to another, she found it had been weeks since she had last had any sort of a lengthy conversation with Will.

Will achingly noticed her absence, for even the off chance of catching a glimpse of Elizabeth as she passed by in her carriage was enough to brighten his day. Still, he understood she had a life to lead that he was not a part of and, though he missed her fiercely, he did not fault her for the snubbing. Perhaps it was best to make the break now anyway. Soon she would marry and have little time for old childhood friends. It was easier all around if he could simply get used to the idea sooner rather than later. However, Will knew quite well that he would always love Elizabeth. He did not even wish to stop; she was his devilish angel, his mischievous little pirate, and he would have it no other way. He only hoped to someday silence the insistent longing for her and the ceaseless heartache for what he knew he could never have.

As time carried on, it seemed things would continue as they always had, with no relief in sight for either one of them – and then Elizabeth was taken…….

From there it was Aztec medals, cursed pirates, Captain Jack Sparrow, nearly missed chances and, finally, professions of love.

* * *

_My heart has felt the peace of perfect love  
The bliss of a glorious day  
When I was sleeping, eyes wide open  
Dreaming wide awake_

_- Lizz Wright_

_

* * *

_

In the lingering joy of finding his only daughter alive and well, Governor Swann set propriety aside for the evening and – if not happily at the very least willing – left Elizabeth with Will on the parapets, allowing the blacksmith turned pirate to see his daughter home, already recognizing that one day in the not so distant future he would be called upon to give her to the young man for life.

Naturally, the pair soon found themselves far from town, walking barefoot along their beach. The heavenly feeling of Will's hand tenderly yet securely holding her own shortly became too much for Elizabeth to contain.

Reaching up, she placed her free hand upon his cheek. "I love you, Will," Elizabeth said softly, her eyes evidencing the truth of her words. A smile crept up across her lips. "And now I have a confession to make."

Her easy manner was a soothing balm to Will's longsuffering heart. Yet he could not keep his brow from furrowing slightly in confused worry at her words.

Elizabeth laughed lightly, placing a gentle kiss upon the wrinkle. "It isn't anything ghastly," she sweetly reassured. Looking away, she added with less confidence, "Although, perhaps you will think less of me…."

"Elizabeth," Will began tentatively, but was stopped as her eyes met his. They burned with such an intensity it left him speechless, his curiosity nevertheless piqued at whatever hidden thoughts tantalized her so.

With a soft intake of breath, Elizabeth uttered the truth that had gone unspoken for the past eight years. "I believe I've loved you since the very instant I laid eyes upon you."

Will was somewhat taken aback by her declaration, still stunned that she loved him _at all_ and overwhelmed to discover that, in fact, she had all this time.

"I've dreamt about you, Will – both awake and asleep – more times that I can count. I – I've imagined us together," she breathlessly continued, closing her eyes and vividly recalling the images. "I imagined you telling me you loved me, taking me in your arms and demonstrating it beautifully."

Will watched her silently, her admission and subsequent reaction awakening feelings within him that he had spent years endeavoring to stifle and conquer.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, ignorant of the effect her confession had upon Will. "Of course, I could never tell you, as you did not yet share my longings. At times I feared you never would. You always shied away from my every attempt at intimacy, refusing to so much as call me by my Christian name."

"Elizabeth," Will incredulously replied, "you must know I loved you these many years. Surely you must have seen it – everyone else seemed to, though I tried my hardest to conceal it, for I was convinced that _you_ would never think on me in such a way, never want me as I did you."

He took a step closer to her. "Since we are making confessions, I will tell you _my_ secret: I have dreamed of you – in ways that are decidedly improper – since I was old enough to have such thoughts."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with pleased excitement at the notion, an ecstatic smile playing across her lips. "You dreamed of me, Will?"

"Elizabeth, I _yearned_ for you."

She smiled lovingly at him, taking another step towards him. "_All_ these years?"

Will laughed warmly. "_All_ of them. Every moment of every day." He reached up and gently tucked a windblown strand of honeyed hair behind her ear.

"If you had only told me, let on just a little," Elizabeth affectionately said, "one of the many times I _accidentally _encountered you upon the street or came to find you at the smithy. Did you really never see through my ruse?"

"Elizabeth, I swear the thought never once entered my mind. I was always surprised that you would even speak to me." Will paused, smiling at some distant memory. "The easy, delightful manner in which you did always captivated me anew, despite the fact that I felt it was hopeless to wish to reach for you."

Elizabeth regarded him intently. "But the reach was never far."

The low, sultry tone in which she spoke to him brought to Will's mind the fantasies he had so recently confessed to her.

"Tell me of these dreams of yours, Will, and I shall compare them to mine." Elizabeth looked over at the ocean, observing the sun beginning its descent beneath the horizon. Glancing back to Will, she softly added, "It is early yet. Perhaps we may live a few tonight."

His eyes darkened at her words, still scarcely able to believe this was all truly happening. "Many of them took place right here, with moonlight upon your skin," Will replied, his voice low and sensuous. "I would say to you, 'Miss Swann, I have been thinking of you the whole day through'." Will closed the remaining distance between them. "Then you would invite me to stay with you."

Elizabeth smiled alluringly, her heart racing with excitement. "And in _my_ dreams you would reply, '_Elizabeth_, I love you and desire you beyond words'."

"I _do_ love you, Elizabeth," Will said fervently.

Reaching out, he gently placed his hand upon her neck, tenderly caressing her soft skin. Elizabeth sighed blissfully at his touch. Thus encouraged, Will slowly trailed his hand down her back, setting the other low upon her waist and pulling her gently to him.

Resting her forehead against his, Elizabeth smiled ecstatically. "It's even better in real life."

"It is," Will happily agreed.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, giving herself completely over to his ardent affections, to the feeling of his strong, warm arms holding her, to years' worth of dreams and longings miraculous coming to life. Opening her eyes once more, she found Will watching her, his eyes drifting to her lips.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her with loving tenderness.

With a pleased little murmur she wrapped her arms about his neck, returning his kiss with escalated ardor. Finally alone together with no secrets or restraints between them, they at last indulged in the passionate kiss that had been denied them while aboard the _Black Pearl_.

At length, Will slowly pulled back. A satisfied sigh escaped Elizabeth as they ended the kiss she had been waiting eight years for. Her face was upturned, her eyes still closed as if savoring the taste of his lips. Will felt a surge of love for her at the sight. "Oh, Elizabeth," he breathed.

She opened her eyes at his voice. "Will…..I…." she trailed off, struggling to find the right words. Smiling softly, she simply said, "I _love_ you."

Will softly stroked her jaw line, his thumb gently grazing her lower lip. "And my heart is overflowing with love for you."

"This is _real_," she said joyously, nuzzling her face into his neck and breathing in his scent.

Will laughed softly into her hair as he held her close. "It had better be, for this is one dream I could not bear to wake up from."

"Never," Elizabeth adamantly replied, lifting her head to regard him. "You shall _never_ have to."

For the first time, the new lovers took note of the rapidly encroaching darkness, darkness which caused Will to reluctantly loosen his hold on her. "I will see you home before it gets any later," he said. Adding the tender promise, "The rest of those dreams we will save for another night."

"Tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

With a delighted laugh, he lightly kissed her nose. "As you wish. I can honestly say it cannot come quickly enough."

Elizabeth took his arm in both of hers, pulling him closely to her side as they began the walk back to the Governor's Mansion, content in the knowledge of all that time had taught them: they are each other's strength; they are each other's freedom; together, they are at their best.

Suddenly stopping, Will turned to her and teasingly said, "I believe our courtship will be our greatest adventure yet."

"And you know how I love adventure," she replied in the same playful manner. "Although, I am certain I have at last found my preferred excitement."

Will smiled. "Aboard a pirate ship?"

Elizabeth snuggled closer to him. "In your arms."

* * *

AN: I want to thank everyone who read _Longing _(especially those of you who reviewed!). I thoroughly enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have several other Willabeth projects that I am in various staging of planning, preparation, and writing on. It was difficult to decide which one to work on fulltime next, but I thought the natural progression from here would be to take up the postCotBP, preDMC story I've had in the works for some time. I've said in the past that I like to explore different periods of Will and Elizabeth's relationship, and this next story is sort of the ultimate exploration of time. It's going to be a series of interconnected oneshots that follow the different phases of Will and Elizabeth's courtship, from the first days following their professions of love, through their engagement, and ultimately to their almost wedding in DMC. It won't be too extensive, probably of similar length to _Longing. _I haven't yet decided on the title, but if that sounds like something you'd enjoy, keep a weather eye, as I'll be starting that one soon.

Once this new one is finished, I'm going to attempt another story of a greater length. I have two such stories that I'm planning, and I definitely will get around to both in time, but I can't quite decide which to dive into next. So, I thought I would take some reader input as to which one to do first: a post AWE story (sort of a quasi sequel to _The Key To Immortality_, after Will has returned home) or a modern Willabeth story. I've already started on both, and once that plot bunny gets me I have to finish it. But I am curious as to what you'd like to see first. Feel free to write your choice in your reviews, or you can send me a private message, whichever you prefer. 

This was quite a lengthy and somewhat rambling author's note, but I do have one last chapter song, and it is an excellent one that _perfectly_ fits this epilogue. So I hope I haven't bored you to the point that you've already clicked away! Without further ado, here it is:

**I Have Dreamed**

Alone and awake I've looked at the stars  
The same that smile on you  
And time and again I've thought all the things  
That you were thinking, too

I have dreamed that your arms are lovely  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be  
I have dreamed every word you'll whisper  
When you're close, so close to me

How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view  
In these dreams I've loved you so  
That by now I think I know  
What it's like to be loved by you  
I will love being loved by you


End file.
